


his voice like fuel to fire

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker has him biting off a pant that sounds awfully like his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his voice like fuel to fire

**Author's Note:**

> prompt words: _bisexual, accent_
> 
> Can be read as a sequel to [You Win Some](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118578). Also, I am having a whale of a time writing pwps for the porn battles, so I definitely think everyone should head on over ([LJ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/539426.html)/[DW](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html)) and represent the pr fandom! ;D

Herc’s never thought about it, never needed to, just married his high school sweetheart when he made sergeant and called that romance for what it is. But Herc figures that he may just be a little bit bisexual, if labels still mattered at a time like this.  
  
He is braced over Stacker with his pants pulled down to his ankles and hanging halfway off of the bed. He has one arm reaching back to stretch himself open with the lube that Stacker has generously poured over the dip of his spine.  
  
And there is something about that angle that sends off sparks. Maybe it’s the soft chuckle from the man lying beneath him. Or maybe it’s the way he is working his fingers in and out of his ass. Wet noises following every push and pull, him stuttering in the motion only when Stacker leans up on an elbow to swipe a tongue across the dip between his collarbones, a smirk where no one else gets to see.  
  
“Fuck, Stacks—” He growls a little, low in his throat, slick running down the inside of his thighs as he presses another finger in. His cock is dripping, dragging precome across the taut pull of his stomach, and that’s not impatience, or so he tells the other man when he isn’t quite so insistent. “…Come _on_.”  
  
The flush is only there because he is ginger, Herc reminds him. But Stacker doesn’t mind, not one bit, not when he can press a kiss to skin and freckles scattered like constellations across the curve of those shoulders.  
  
“You’re eager.” Stacker remarks with a glint in his eyes, voice low and accent going straight to the heat still roaring high. Herc throws him a grin that is all challenge. "Would you rather that I’m not?”  
  
Instead of answering, Stacker just reaches between his splayed thighs, has Hercules looking down at him with half-lidded eyes just as he pushes his fingers alongside and into that slick, wet heat.  
  
Has him biting off a pant that sounds awfully like his name.  
  
Neither of them are men that can be easily handled but Stacker is turning Herc bodily around, hauling him right into his lap.  
  
They’re facing the same direction, his erection pressing right against the cleft of his ass, and Herc just lifts himself a little higher. The position makes it harder for him to reach back but it does make sure that he knows he’s got to work for a taste, that he has to twist his head back with effort for a kiss.  
  
But it’s all worth it because it is almost like he can taste that Tottenham accent on the tip of his tongue when Stacker finally slides home.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
